With the rapid rise of recording equipment and stero, the components have become more sophisticated. Particularly in the area of speakers it is now possible to individually adjust speakers but access must be provided to the components which are mounted generally co-planar with the speakers per se. This has resulted in the necessity of gaining access of to the components and the speakers from the front side of the speaker cabinet. In many instances the back of the speaker cabinet is sealed for sound purposes. Much earlier in time, speakers were mounted on the front of the cabinet by using a screw such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,031 assigned to the common assignee of the present invention. Such screws were installed prior to the installation of the cloth or other material forming the decorative cover on the front of the speaker and the speaker was mounted over the screw and secured by a nut from the rear side. In many instances, this provided a major task in gaining access should the nuts securing the speakers in place be loosened due to the vibration of the speaker per se.